


The Sixth Blight- Prologue- The Price of Rescue

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Sixth Blight RP [6]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: AU, OC, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Big ass project to turn the collaborative role play writing I've been doing with a group of friends into a cohesive story. Some things will be edited from the original posts.. but this is largely just cleaning it up and putting everything in order. Each major plot point will be its own post with chapters. Hopefully the story will make sense.I re-titled this one cause I never liked the name originally





	The Sixth Blight- Prologue- The Price of Rescue

It was nearing the dawn of first light by the time the four got towards the canyon. Hunger and fatigue was beginning to wear at them, their shoulders hanging lower than usual while the dryness of their mouth began to feel like the arid land around them. Some supplies may have been a good idea to pack, maybe at least grabbing a waterskin for the four of them, but the rescue of the other Warden was paramount over such frivolous needs. Minne was the object of their mission and come Hell or high-water they were going to find her by the time first light had come, but they were not the first to be looking for the veteran. There had been lurking a group of shrieks ever since night had fallen since the first party of recruits had left, feasting on the corpses of their brethren and watching for any stragglers that may have been left as they were oft known to do. Just as they were about to leave and retreat to the dark holes in which they resided a voice resounded out in the craggy land they stalked. A single, powerful voice called out joined by much quieter ones in comparison.

They sensed them, too, the foul enemies whom had killed their brothers during the fight that had taken place here recently. The one that had killed so many wasn't there, but these were some of their number all the same and they looked like easy prey. So tired, so close and injured just the same. It seemed like their new master had sent the small group of shrieks a present in the form of these humans. Slowly they encroached in the shadows, each licking their chops at the tantalizing meals before them.

They reached the ledge of a small cliff overlooking the new Wardens and with a quiet click from the lead Shriek they descended upon them. The horrid sound that they were known for was heard and the very moment they neared it grew ever louder. Four shrieks dove on the three standing behind the Qunari while their leader struck him like lightning. Before he could react, fangs sank deep into his arm and deposited their venom into the meat of his upper arm, the numbing agent of it working fast.

The force of the Shriek landing on Katari pushed Andie forwards a bit. She barely had time to react, instinctively casting Barrier around herself as she drew her staff.

She cast Barriers on her fellow Wardens before swinging her staff to hit the Shriek chewing on Katari, trying to dislodge it.

Katari let out a deep howl as the shriek drove its fangs into him. The pain lasted only a moment before his arm went numb, but in that single second it was unbearable.

The pain gave way to instinct, and Katari felt a deep rage brewing inside him. He tried to suppress it, but it crashed over him like a wave.

Losing control felt all too familiar to him, and the last thing Katari remembered was him pleading: “no no no no no no.”

His eyes turned a light shade of purple, and with his free arm he peeled back the shriek’s head, tossing it to the ground in front of Andryanna as though it were nothing.

A storm of lightning sprung from Katari’s fingertips, illuminating the canyon. The shriek that had bit him had been vaporized, but Katari could not stop the tempest. He thrust his hands up to the sky, letting out a terrifying roar as electricity crackled throughout the air all around.

Blinded by anger and driven by instinct, he rushed towards the shrieks attacking Tiberius and Gwyn...

Once again, a mage was going to distract him in the middle of a fight but this time with was like nothing he had ever seen. The magic that exploded from the Qunari was wild and unrelenting. All this time he had thought the kid’s eagerness to have Gwyn around was a way to try and trick him but now he understood the truth. It was a genuine plea for help.

Gwyn needed to trust that Tiberius could handle himself against the darkspawn, he needed to deal with the rampaging Qunari. He stepped into the large man's path and put his armored arm up to brace for impact; no time to pull out his sword and with his left he called upon the power within

“Silence!” he yelled, halting the torrent of lightning erupting from him, cutting off access to his magic. That didn't stop his physical momentum and the pair went crashing into the sand, the Qunari’s massive bulk pining Gwyn beneath him.

Tiberius wrestled with a shriek, his armored forearm caught within its vise-like jaws. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katari burst into a ball of lightning and then rush straight towards him. With a yell he threw himself forward into the body of the shriek and tackled it to the ground, desperate to avoid being cooked in his armor. The razor-sharp arms of the creature slashed at the gaps between his armor. Howling, he finally unsheathed his sword and pressed it down on the monster's throat, sawing deeply into its neck until black blood ran in a torrent onto the sand.

Fucking Shemlen oaf toddler stumblin- Minne let loose an arrow from her position in the deep shadows of an outcropping, tracking it perfectly such that the arrow went through the spine into the heart of a leaping shriek. It'd been days since she woke and found she was the prey in this canyon. Long hours of cat-and-mouse sneaking along the shadows, masking scents. She was close to out-maneuvering the shriek pack...and these block heads just ruined it all. She growled low, swallowing her frustration and nocked another arrow.

The numbness in Katari’s arm was wearing off, driving him deeper into a rage. Though his magic had been cut off, he was still a massive hunk of muscle, now sitting atop the Templar.

The animalistic part of Katari’s brain was still able to tell that the Templar didn’t mean to hurt him. It was the shrieks that wanted that. So Katari pushed himself off of Gwyn and charged the final shriek.

He was able to catch it off guard, holding it against the canyon wall with its throat under his injured forearm. He began to pound its head with his free hand, breaking flesh and bone and turning it into a bloody pulp.

The body of the shriek collapsed, as did Katari, now clutching the bite wounds on his arm. He could feel the poison shooting up through it, as his mind returned to him.

Maker no

Gwyn just lay there for a minute, thinking about his life choices. Getting tackled by a giant had hurt and reopened his neck wound, not enough to kill but enough to hurt him; had also knocked the wind from him so that's great. Andryanna was hurt, the boy was hurt, Ram Chops was hurt and crazy. Why was the Maker punishing him? Wasn't he good? Didn't he follow the rules? Didn't he try to do his best? He must not have if this was his reward; thirty, tired, hungry and trapped in a wasteland with insane people. He just lay there and admired the stars, they really were lovely tonight.

Tiberius tumbled off the shriek as it twitched in its death throes. His left arm wasn't working properly anymore- he fought back nausea as he saw how deeply the shriek had sliced through the tendons near his elbow. Gwyn was down, Andryanna exhausted, and Katari was slumped against the canyon wall. Tiberius stumbled towards the smoking form of the shriek Andryanna had blasted, hoping it was down for good.

The thing gurgled back up at him and scrabbled its arms against the canyon floor. Feeling lightheaded and exhausted, Tiberius thrust his sword into it once, then twice. He left his sword there, pinning it to the canyon floor, and slid down to the ground out of reach of those sharp arms.

"Dirthara-ma! You move as quietly as rutting giants!" Minne hissed, running from the shadows directly to Kat. "Hey, thanks for coming. Let me see!" She made no attempt to be considerate as she got close to the big man's wound, but one look was all it needed. "Fucker! That's shriek poison. Fenedhis lasa! What was it? Andie? You're a mage, yea? Find the biggest blade you can and heat the shit out of it, quick!" She finally turned to the qunari, looking him in the eye. Her tone softened "Sorry big guy...It'll kill you if we don't take it off. Painfully."

Andie's eyes widened. "Uh, I cant conjure fire. I've never tried! Its... Oh fuck... Um, lemme try."

She focused, her mana was low, but it had to be something. "I need a blade or something! Something sharp." She looked around, eyes falling onto her pike. "Damnit."

She held the blade in her hands, thinking back to her early lessons in the Circle, focusing her mind on hot things, slowly letting her mana trickle into the metal heating it up.

"Ok, who is ready to take this?" The blade glowed bright red and she was exhausted. She would not call it a spell, but it was something.

This all happened so fast. Katari could barely breathe, from both exhaustion and the poison.

He was in no state to disagree or argue. All he could do was lay his bleeding arm against a rock and try his best to focus his magic.

Through a series of small manipulations, he applied a tourniquet above the wound, stopping the blood flow to his arm.

He braced for the pain, closing his eyes and looking to the night sky.

Gwyn quickly got up and shoved an old rag into the qunari's mouth, taking the weapon from Andy. He undid the belt holding his sword and fastened it around his large arm. Without saying a word, he sat his body weight onto the qunari preventing him from moving and cut into the boys arm, as hard and fast as he could. The heat made getting through the bone easy but his thrashing made it difficult. Finally, he made it though, yanking the arm off, he stood, taking the arm with him and hid it from his sight. No one should have to see that.

Tiberius flinched, unable to look as Gwyn amputated Katari's arm. The poor man... He hauled himself to his feet and crouched near Andryanna's bag, fishing for her box of health potions.

"Here, drink this Katari," he murmured, struggling to pop the cork on the potion vial with one hand. The young Qunari's face was ashen with pain. "How are we going to get out of here?" he asked the others, fighting back a groan. He'd need to tend to his own arm wound soon; the pounding pain was making it hard for him to think.

Minne's breathing was about as shallow as Kat's was; she struggled to find the words. Absent mindedly, she waved her hand through the air where his arm once was. "Woah." She muttered. She'd butchered countless beasts in her life; gutted them, skinned them, the whole event. It was different seeing it on a living friend. "Uhh....alright. Phew; that's settled." She looked up at the sky, counting quickly on her fingers, mumbling the elvhen numbers to herself. "Right. We've time enough to rest for an hour or two. Bandage your wounds, eat and drink what you've got. Maybe the big lug will will be mobile by then. Who knows. Don't look at me like that!" She said fiercely, to no one in particular. "I've barely slept a wink in days. Found some berries; wakes you up like a slap in the face. I'll keep watch." Everything seemed so slow to her; moving too slow! Damn shems. Without another word she scrambled up the nearest hill and nocked an arrow, peering into the distance. She heard something that sounded like a protest, but she squashed that with a "REST." Fucking Shems think they run the crew? Damn Shems. She gazed into the landscape, spying a sapling that looked too much like a sneaking shrieker for he comforts. She glowered at it.

Andie stared in quiet horror. She'd just help them mutilate Katari. Arguably to save his life, but still.

She sat down in the sand next to the big Qunari, taking his remaining hand. "Let me know if you need anything, just squeeze my hand."

"You're bleeding, Tiberius." She pointed out. "We should do something about that. I dont think we can carry two people."

 “I’m fine”

He was not fine. The pain was unbearable. He had to fight the urge to try to move his arm, even though he couldn’t. Not having an arm felt like it might still be present, if not for the unbearable pain in his shoulder.

Having Andryanna there helped ease the pain. But he’d put her in danger...

Katari felt the tears before he understood they were coming.

Fuck.

It had happened again. He’d lost control again. This whole thing was his fault, and then he’d threatened his friends.

“I’m so sorry... I didn’t mean to...”

He blacked out, overcome with emotion and guilt.

Gwyn watched as the qunari passed out from exhaustion, he couldn't blame him. He looked at the severed arm of the qunari, it was forming a small pool of blood on the sand earth below his feel. It seems they were going to rest a while, he would prefer to get to higher ground but that didn't seem to be an option at this time and the warden seemed….. confused, but hopefully once she calmed down that would be better.

Gwyn stepped a bit away from the group and stared at the arm, considering what to so with it. It didn't seem right to just throw it away. He put it and the pike down, got on his knees and started digging a hole with his hands. Once he finished he pushed the sand back over it, burying it. His instinct was to say something he raised his hands into the air “Andraste, Maker bride. This arm served well in life, it was a good arm. May Ram Chops recover from his injury and keep his other arm. Maker he praised” he stood back up, grabbing his fallen sword and took a look out position.

Tiberius slumped back onto his ass again next to Katari. Andryanna was right- he was losing a lot of blood. He couldn't exactly feel his fingers. "Ahh," he hissed, trying to bend the arm in. "Any chance I could get a potion?" He shifted his leather breastplate and tried his best to rip a strip from his tunic but with only one hand, it was impossible. He slumped back, blinking occasionally to keep the blood from a scratch on his forehead from running into his eyes.

Why was he apologizing to her? She hadnt been injured. Males are weird in any racy she decided, stroking his hand absently as he passed out.

Katari was out, so Andie patted his hand gently before letting go to dig in her satchel for the potions. She pulled one out, pulling the cork out with her teeth. "Here." She pressed it into his hand, grabbing the hem of her robes and tearing off a strip to bind his arm with.

"Just breath and try to relax. The bleeding it already slowing."

"Whatever would we do without you," Tiberius muttered. Andryanna made a clumsy sling out of the fabric she'd torn from her robes. The pain in his arm as she jostled it brought him back to life...somewhat. Tiberius squinted at Ser Gwyn. The man was brushing sand off his hands.

"Gwyn did you...did you just bury his arm? How sentimental," he said, voice incredulous.

Gwyn turned to the group of young people before him and with a completely serious face said "I dont know what else to do with it and I don't want Ram Chops seeing it." He spun back around to resume his post.

"Bleed out in the middle of nowhere?" Andie looked over in Gwyn's direction. ".. for all the quiet uneventful things in my life... I thought my Harrowing was the most exciting thing to happen to me." She shook her head. "I cant tell if I am happy or sad about being wrong."

"Is this how you pictured your life going?" She gave him a wry smile.

"Maker no! For one thing, if I was going to bleed out, I figured it would be in a jungle somewhere, not this sandy nightmare." He smiled back at her, happy to see the spark in her blue eyes. "But we weren't made for quiet lives, I mean you're out here swinging around a pike and shooting lightning. Would be wasted talent, stuck behind a desk."

She blushed bright red and laughed softly. "I liked running the Circle's library. Been doing it my whole life basically. I was not expecting to be actually adventuring when I came here."

She adjusted his bandage slightly, "why a jungle? Why bleed out anywhere?"

"THEY WILL COME BACK IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP!" Minne shrilled from her perch. "Sleep. Now. Or. I'm. Leaving. You. Here."

Despite her rasp, a distant part of Minne was happy they were making friends. That same distant part was upset they were not making friends with her. Fucking shems. She snapped her head back to her watch, eyes darting to a swaying patch of grass.

Minne’s yelling stirred Katari, who found that his arm still missing.

Around him he saw Gwyn, Tiberius, and Andryanna in various states of rest. The three of them made him feel safe, despite being in the middle of a canyon. In the distance, he saw Minne packing up and heading in their direction.

“Time to leave,” he said, pulling himself up a little with his arm. He found his staff not far from where they had been sleeping, miraculously undamaged.

He walked over to the others, now joined by Minne.

“Minne, we came to rescue you. Did it work?”

"I rescued you, you block-eared oaf!" She said, stopping to reef her arrow out the foul-smelling darkspawn. "I was this close to getting out of here unseen. I appreciate the thought," she raised her voice higher for the others to hear "But the 4 of you came to the fucking wildlands in middle of the fucking night. I bet they don't even know you're here!" Seeing the looks on everyone's faces, and the large section missing from Katari's silhouette the embers of her rage sputtered and died. Suddenly exhausted she threw her arms around Katari's broad chest, not at all enveloping him. He towered over Minne, but he was still but bumbling child to her.

"I can see it in your eyes; feel it in your blood. You're a warden now, Katari. You've got to understand what that means; your life isn't just yours anymore! You've got responsibilities to see to! You can't afford risks like this! If I wasn't here or conscious it could've been more than your arm! It could've!"

This is ridiculous. She huffed against his chest. "This is a shite rescue. You may have horns, but you're an honorary shem in my book." A hint of a grin tugged the corner of her mouth, her dimples out to play once more.

Gwyn was just glad they were getting on their way. This was a fool's gambit, coming out here with these kids….but also fun. It made him feel young again, hot-blooded, stupid and alive. It would be back to the fortress and whatever punishment the wardens would deal out to them for leaving. In the templars it could mean death or expulsion which would mean death or worse; but the wardens are nothing more than a rag-tag group of fighters, not known for having any real harsh punishment but then again maybe they did.

His attention suddenly fell on the Tevinter soldier and Andryanna…...was she blushing and…...flirting with the boy? Maker! Not on his watch! He stomped over to the pair. “You boy, control yourself! I won't have you taking advantage of a young girl! The Maker is watching, remember that!” he got right in Tiberius’s face “and I am watching you” he pointed an index finger to punctuate the point.

Tiberius gaped for a second, completely taken aback by the former Templar's outburst, before his temper flared. He was thirsty, and exhausted, and in pain, and by the Maker it was not a crime for him to get to know Andryanna! "Who are you to tell me to control myself?" he retorted. Tiberius lurched to his feet, meeting Gwyn's pale eyes. So different from Andryanna's deep blue ones, with their lively spark. "We're Grey Wardens now, ser, meaning you and I are equals...and I won't sit here while you accuse me of, well, of anything!" Tiberius scowled and brushed past him to reclaim his sword from the dead shriek. It made a wet pop as it came free. Tiberius slammed it into its sheath and stalked towards the mouth of the canyon.

Calm, he thought, be calm. He could understand the boy’s outburst; wrath had always been Gwyn's biggest sin. Act first and think later, damn the consequences. He turned, intending to be calm but not quite getting there.

“Ha!” he exclaimed “Equals! You haven't been equal to anyone your entire life! A man from Tevinter with no magic, they must have treated you like garbage! Trash! Disposable! Probably overlooked you for everything! Never good enough! Not even that mage you love to much would ever see you as anything but a tool, a means to an end!” he said coldly and with venom…...Gwyn took a moment to really think, a normal person was really just at the mercy of mages. What could they do, what could the boy have done but submit……not anymore.

“Boy…..I mean Tiberius. That commander of yours will never see you as an equal but what if I could teach you to be equal to and possibly more powerful than him. What if I gave you a choice, if you really are both grey wardens now, then you should not fear to refuse an order. Let me teach you to silence a mage, let me teach you to take away their power. So if the day comes you need to defend yourself….you have a fighting chance and the chance to see how weak blood mages are...how quickly they turn on friends when backed into a corner. I offer this to you.” he finished, staring at the back of Tiberius’s head.

Andie blinked, was Gwyn defending her? Wait... was Tiberius flirting with her?

She shook her head, “thank you very much Ser Knight but I think I can make my own decisions about the company I keep. Probably.”

“Katari!” She shouted, “walk back with me? Or are you going to chat with Minne the entire time?”

Katari shared one last embrace with Minne, wrapping his arm around her.

“I’m just glad you’re safe. An arm is nothing compared to you.”

He heard the call from Andryanna to go join her, and fell back with her, reluctantly leaving Minne.

“I’ve been meaning to say...thank you. You and Gwyn didn’t have to join us, and you took big risks coming here. What happened out there... with me... I’m sorry you had to see that. It’s usually under control, but I guess that everything with the arm...Speaking of, where did it wind up?”

The thought of the walk back gave Katari no joy. He hadn’t thought this far ahead, finding Minne had been the only objective. Surviving the return would be another thing with no food or water.

Still, he couldn’t deny that the whole experience had made him feel closer to everyone. Gwyn, despite Andryanna’s comments, was able to stop Katari during his blind rage. Tiberius was incredibly brave, not to mention powerful. And Andryanna was a skilled spellcaster as well, and sweet as could be.

He joined the former circle mage, slowly walking along trying to nurse the pain in his arm. He kept shooting glances over to Minne, fearing the thought of losing her again in this canyon.

Supporting himself with the staff clutches tightly in his right hand, he stumbled in-step with Andryanna. He hadn’t heard the conversation between Gwyn and Tiberius, though it sounded rather heated, with the two men getting in each other’s faces.

“What was that about? I thought we all were getting along rather well?”

"Oh, Gwyn buried it and said a few words. It was kind of strange." Her cheeks turned pink as she tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "You're welcome, I mean, I use to have someone I cared about, like you care about Minne. I couldnt save him from himself. But.." She shook her head, touching his hand briefly. "Its a tragic story. I won’t tell it right now."

"As for them." Andie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ser Templar thinks Tiberius is being too comfortable around me or something." She shrugged her shoulders, "Gwyn may have appointed him Gatekeeper of my honor. Which is silly. Cause I'm an adult, and no longer in the Circle."

She wrapped an arm around Katari's waist, trying to use her slight weight to help him steady himself.

A feeling of discomfort shot through Katari. People being this close to him was new, and still took some adjusting.

“Right, you can absolutely make your own decisions. The circle trained you, means you’re able to take care of yourself.”

Katari stared ahead. He was jealous, to tell the truth. If he’d received that sort of training maybe he’d be better off.

“And I’m terribly sorry to hear that. About the tragic story, I mean. It’s probably hollow words at this point, but I’m sure that they were proud of you.”

Pain shot through Katari’s shoulder—a reminder of what he was leaving in the canyon. In the same way that Andryanna supported herself on him, he supported himself by wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

“Sorry. Still getting used to this. You don’t mind, do you?”

Garbage, trash, disposable... The words hit Tiberius like physical blows. They tugged at him, pulling him back to Seheron, try as he might to forget his last months on that cursed island. Anger was replaced by fear... for a moment he could feel again the clammy sweat on his brow, the smell of his comrades' blood in the air, the powerlessness as he stared into the eyes of the monster who had killed them all. Disposable... Tiberius gritted his teeth until his jaw creaked, fighting his way back to the present. They can never know, he thought. He gripped his belt to stop his uninjured hand from shaking.

He tensed when Gwyn stepped up next to him, but his words this time were surprisingly gentle. Offering to share his Templar powers... Tiberius fought down his pride and nodded. "I've no love for magisters. When we get back to Weisshaupt, I'll learn from you. Until then, though, you've said your piece." He moved on again, feeling drained.

Andryanna and Katari had moved ahead, with Minne scouting their way forward. Tiberius saw Andie slip an arm around Katari's waist and suppressed a smile, hoping Gwyn wouldn't notice and lose his mind again. He moved up to fall in line with the others. A few minutes of silence would do him good; they might help him get his mind in order again.

Andie was very aware of Katari's presence, even pressed against him. His skin was warm to the touch, slightly higher than a human's, maybe that was part of being a Qunari? "It was, jeez, seven years ago now. I'm mostly over it."

His arm dropped over her shoulder and she stumbled slightly, stammering, "Oh... uh no. Its fine. Really." She held her face down to try and hide her burning cheeks. Oh Maker.

***

“So,” Iskander started to remember his surroundings. He noticed a giant potato shaped rock on the way to that canyon. Now, he’s camping right next to the said rock. “You are telling me we are heading to that place, again?” He nodded gratefully as one of the Wardens offered him a waterskin. Comparing to those at Weisshaupt, Derrick’s men are far more laid-back and friendly.

“Well, not ‘again’ for me, sir. But I see why you are upset.” Derrick snorted “By the way, the folks here called that canyon ‘Stonesnake Pass’. Hell if I know why.”

“The whole place was a death trap. If those things have us surrounded, we wouldn’t survive.” Iskander recalled the most recent battle. Fortunately, darkspawn’s tactical sense was inferior. Yet, those creatures were capable of using terrain advantages. “Why would those newbies want to go there?”

“Thought they could find our girl Minne, perhaps?” Derrick tossed another firewood piece into the flame. When they were making camp, a Warden dumped some kind of herp into the fire. He said it would mask their scent and anything they cooked. Wyrmward Weed, he called it. “The trail we’ve been tracking has Qunari mark all over. That stupid lad, Katari, is pretty close with Minne. Not that kind of close, though. Yeah, and likely one of them is still wearing robe. Must be a mage. Anna---no--Androme---Andie, I think. Maker, kids these days and their names...”

“Fantabulous. So, this is a classic damsel in distress, don’t you think?” Iskander handed leather bag of fermented mare milk to his old friend. “Anyway, are you sure we are on the right track?”

“Aye.” Derrick wiped fermented milk off his lips with back of his hand before passed the bag to a Warden next to him. “I bet one of my bollocks on it, sir. Feodor is THE tracker of my platoon. If there is a guy who can out sniff a goddamn dog or tracking someone or something in the middle of duststorm. It’s him.”

Yeah, and he’s a damn good snake catcher too. Still a creepy little bloke, though. “No arguments from me.” Iskander looked at his breakfast; venomous snakes on stick. Once its head and skin removed and toasted well, the creature is as tasty as a chicken. “When I said just like old time I wasn’t expect this, you know. It’s like we were on Seheron again. Only this time with our armpits are dry and no angry horned giants or outlaw slavers trying to kill us.”

“You forgot venomous fauna, sir.” Derrick let out a wheezing laughter. “Don’t you worry, sir. If there are those stinky little shits around here, they ain’t gonna take us with our pants down. We’ll keep the bonfire lit so those kids can see us and save the trouble. Let our horses rest for a bit. You rode that white mare of yours pretty hard all night.”

“I always ride hard.” Iskander said. “Let’s hope they see our fire, or tomorrow is going to be another day sleeping on a pile of dust.”

“Milord?” One of the Wardens asked. Young man with dutiful looks, but his attempt to grow mustache was pathetic. “Is it true you and Ser Derrick was on Seheron?”

“Yes. My men here were with me on that place as well. Want to know what else we ate there?”

“Not exactly, milord.” Young Warden shrugged. “Any good stories?” Rest of the Warden lowered their snake stick and looked right at Iskander.

“Fasten yourself to something, then.” Well, this is amusing than I thought it would. “Ivor, tell them that one time we ambushed a renegade Magister’s caravan.”

“You mean that one with carriages full of coconuts?” The mercenary said with utmost seriousness in tone and expression. “Very well, young master.”

***

Gwyn was satisfied with his answer, the boy was willing to learn, that was a good start; he looked up at the two ahead of them making sure they were ok……… why are they hugging……...animals! These boys! No manners! “Hey! Away! Shoo! Make room for the Maker!” he yelled racing up to the pair like a puritan bat flying out a cave. “If you need someone to lean on Ram Chops it can be me, not this tiny girl” he pulled Andryanna’s soft, friendly arm out from around his waist and replaced it with his own ridged, hard one. Much less fun for the qunari boy he was sure.

“We need to hurry along if we are going to make it back in any kind of decent time. Warden Minne let's go! Since you didn't apparently need rescuing I don't see the harm in leaving you here to fend for yourself!” Gwyn was slightly pissy about the wardens reaction to being found. Gwyn was many things, but an ungrateful git was not one of them; considering her wardens had left her behind. He would remember this next time she was in need of help, the boy had lost an arm for her, Maker sake.

Andie resisted the urge to kick Gwyn, she was just being friendly! The Qunari looked a little greyer than usual, she didn’t want him to keel over while they made the trudge back.

“That was unnecessary.” She snapped marching ahead of Gwyn and Katari. “Never heard of being polite. Guess they don’t teach that Templar school. Suppose I’ll just go ahead, tiny, weak little me, unprotected.” She pointed at a rock “oh no, a scary pebble, maybe it will touch my bare skin.”

She took a rather forceful step and the sand gave out underneath sending her toppling over into her face.

Katari chuckled. He hadn’t been meaning to flirt with the mage, though apparently it had come across that way. In truth, being supported by Gwyn was easier for Katari. He was taller, and the Qunari wasn’t afraid to put his weight against the Templar.

“Don’t be so hard on Minne, that’s just how she is. You can’t take it personally. Deep down, she’s got a heart of gold. Plus, we weren’t much of a rescue...”

Katari relived the feeling of losing control. It hurt him to know that he’d lost his grip on himself so easily. Once again, he found himself indebted to a Templar who could stop him.

“I’ve been meaning to say, Ser Gwyn...thank you. It’s only happened once before but now you can see why I wanted you nearby. You’re probably used to it now, as a Templar. Or a former one, I suppose. Must’ve seen a lot of it.”

The sight of Andryanna storming ahead, ranting about how she was able to take care of herself, and then immediately eating dirt was humorous, to say the least. In any other circumstance, Katari would have given a big laugh, but given the events he found himself humourless.

He rushed ahead, dropping his staff. Leaning down, he offered his hand to help lift her up. It was the least he could do to repay her for helping tend to his amputation.

Maker these children! He was internally screaming at this point. He rushed up after the qunari helped Andryanna to her feet and put his arm back around him to help support him. "Makers sake! Control yourself!" he said, raising his voice a bit.

"In fact, I think the two of you are lacking something very important. Discipline. I am going to be doing some training with Tiberius after we get back and are rested. I suggest you two join us. It would be good for your coordination" he gave a look to Andryanna "and with self control" he gave a hard glare up to the Qunari "I am no mage, but you must learn to control your abilities, I have a way to calm the mind and focus yourself when in battle. You can at least learn that. It might be surprising to you but I to struggle with anger issues" he finished. With no hint of sarcasm in his voice or tone.

Andie gave Gwyn a scowl, "Nooo, really? Not you. Not the man who beheaded an unarmed mage in front of a twelve-year-old girl. Shocking."

She stood, moving to Katari's amputated arm, giving it a look. "Does it still hurt? I can give you another healing potion. Dont play the tough guy."

"I'm plenty coordinated, just that sand is stupid and keeps moving. Not at all like dirt, or stone." She mumbled, barely audible. "Katari, if you want a mage to learn some of the basics with, I use to tutor the younger apprentices. I'm no Senior Enchanter, but I passed my Harrowing a year earlier, and in record time so I'm told."

The arm. The lost arm. Katari couldn’t afford to think about it right now, not while everyone else is getting angry at each other while they’re stuck in the middle of the desert. The pain was unbearable, but he had to keep going.

“The arms fine, could we just not talk about it though?”

Andryanna’s offer was appealing, he couldn’t lie. Most of the mages in the Warden’s weren’t teachers or had been too busy to teach Katari anything but the basics. And if she could help...

“If it helps me not do that again, I would love any help you could offer. Either of you.”

“As it is now though, we’re still out here in the desert. There’s no use bickering at each other until we’re safe back at Weisshaupt, so if you two could just give it a rest we can all make it back safely.”

The land was shimmering and warping before Minne. Even with her hand shielding her eye from the roaring dragon-fire in the sky, she couldn't make sense. No matter how far she walked, she just could not find the end of this beach. Despite having not remembered how she ended up in Antiva, this had to be a beach. She could see the water, waaaay out there, with little fluffy nugs in it, but she could never reach it. Her legs felt like jelly and she was just covered in sweat. She decided it was time for a break and ungratefully flattened herself on the beach.

By the dread wolf! She was going the wrong way the whole time! The water was right ahead now! She had just needed to walk up! Minne sighed in delight. Her legs were numb, her head was swimming, and she had the perfect spot; her vacation started now.

Tiberius quickened his pace to catch up to Minne, happy to avoid the bickering between Gwyn and Andie. He hoped Warden Minne knew where she was going. Minne was the only one familiar with this place and they had completely lost track of the road. Unfortunately, she'd been exposed to the elements and had been eating strange berries for days. He watched her slide to the ground and groaned.

"Minne, what are you doing? Damn it..." It was a shimmery mirage in all directions. Minne was making sand angels. Tiberius glanced at the others, then out at the desert. "I don't want to be a downer here, but I think we're all going to die."

“Minne!”

Katari rushed to the elf’s side, pushing past Andryanna and Ser Gwyn in a panic. She’d been out here too long, and the sun had burned any sensibility out of her. The same would happen to the rest of them.

Their fate would be to die out here, starving and hallucinating. Tiberius was right. There was no way that they would make it out alive. This whole thing was a fools errand.

Maker, the hallucinations have already begun, Katari thought, as he saw what looked like smoke rising from a fire atop a distant sand dune. Pursuing it felt pointless... they had already been walking for what seemed like hours under the scorching sun.

Still, something in his mind told Katari to keep going just a little further. He could feel some intangible force driving him to push forward. A small spark of hope was renewed within him, and through sheer willpower he slung Minne over his shoulder, carrying her with his one good arm.

“Come on everyone. Just a little farther. I swear I can see a light.” He said, slowly trudging his way through the sand with newfound purpose.

Gwyn was nearly pushed over by the ox boy but steadied himself just in time. Makers breath why was he running...oh the elf is crazy. What else is new? He agreed with Tiberius, we would probably all die…..but the Maker wouldn't want us to give up, they were tired, thirsty, hungry and hurt but the Maker doesn't help those that don't help themselves. Gwyn removed the gauntlet from his hand marched up to the Qunari and slapped him hard across the face, the sound echoed loud and crisply in the desert. He then turned and slapped Tiberius, so quickly the boy couldn't react. “Get a hold of yourselves! If we give up now, then everything we did was for nothing. Maker help me I will get you all through this, even if it kills me!” grabbed the elf from the Qunari, the boy was to hurt to be carrying others, picking her up and throwing her over both shoulders, like a sack of grain. He started walking “The fortress is this way” he had been in the wastes before, not here but he wasn't totally without a sense of direction. He began marching forward, luckily the elf weighed almost nothing.

***

"Did you see anything, sir?"

"Let's see," Spyglass pressed lightly around Iskander's eye socket. "sand, dunes, and dust. It's just me or I have a feeling there's another sandstorm coming." Beyond the horizon was a blurry mass of dust, and last time Iskander looked on the map there is no mountain ranges in the vicinity.

Grace's white mane was blowing in the dry, hot wind as Iskander lowered his spyglass and wiped sweat off his forehead. It would be a huge waste of time if he came all the way into the wasteland just for sun dried dead bodies. Derrick was certain his people were still out there but Iskander noticed the shadow of doubt darken the man's face.

"Come on, Maker. Not now." Bald warrior adjusted his hood. "If that sandstorm hit us, we're gonna have to go back to that cave we found on the way." And Weisshaupt might as well prepare funeral pyres, if there is something of those kids left to burn.

"We should have half a day at most. Let me take a look again." One Eyed Jackal raised his spyglass. Nothing in his sight but sea of dunes and bits of dust flying off sandy hill. "Yes, half a day. But if we do not---". Just at the edge of his sight, Iskander caught something in his eye; a black figure. Tiny and blurry it might be, but judging the shape of it, it had to be some sort of humanoid creature.

Iskander didn't alert the Wardens, until a few seconds later; he saw a white tiny flash from that spot. Whatever that is, it's moving, and clad in metallic material. "Derrick, you need to see this." He passed the spyglass. "On the horizon, dead ahead."

"Set me on fire and call me Andraste...That could be our people! There!" Derrick exclaimed as he pointed. "I don't think they see us. We should hurry."

"If they are still alive, let's get to it before that change" Iskander grabbed his spyglass form mid air. To stubborn to die, huh? I respect that. Let me give you a little motivation. One Eyed Jackal reached his pocket for a golden coin before tossed it high. He caught the coin mid air and put it back without looking which face was up. Shiny golden flash always caught people attention, even when they were on the other side of a desert.

"What's that, sir?"

"Just for luck, Derrick." He smirked. If one of those missing Wardens has a functioning eyesight, they should see the flash he just made. "Come on. Let's get your people out."

****

Andie jolted seeing Gwyn slap both men and was lucky she wasnt on the receiving end of his wrath. She scurried to catch up, giving Tiberius a brief look of concern. "You okay?"

She could see it, just barely, a small cloud of dust and maybe, smoke?

"We have to be getting close to something!" She tugged on Tiberus's hand, urging him to follow while she marched through the sand behind Gwyn and Katari.

With a solid ooof to her stomach Minne landed on the giant's shoulder. "Shite..." she mumbled, "Fare well, nug sea....". she craned her head up, trying to speak to her steed, "Oi, you're not too tall fer a giant, and you're barely even tall, too! Heh. That's okay, runtling, I'll still be your friend..." her aching muscles gave out and she collapsed back, limply, resigned to her bobbing fate of staring at the endless sand.

Andie said she saw something? Was she sure it wasn't just the steam boiling out of his head? Tiberius wanted to tackle the everloving Andraste out of Gwyn. She tugged at his hand, but Tiberius saw a perfect, smooth, round pebble on the ground... Gwyn wasn't wearing his helmet anymore... he could totally do it...

"Fucking hell...There they are!" Derrick shouted as they had a better view of the missing Wardens. "Now let's see if---Maker's breath..."

One of them---The Qunari lad had a stump where one of his arms should be. The rest looked like they just dug themselves up from the sand. A man which Iskander did not remember had a woman dressed in Warden's armor on his shoulder. The young mage couldn't barely stand, and the lad who used to be a legionnaire appeared to be in the best shape, although he was far from being fine. With his nod, red cloak mercenaries dismounted and offered the exhausted Wardens something to drink. Iskander himself dismounted and handed his waterskin to the mage. You are really out of place here, lass.

"Look, I know you ain't that bright but what did you just got your arse into?!" Derrick was checking the Qunari when he saw the unconscious elf. Iskander just noticed her ears upon closer look. "And where's Minne? Is that---Damn it...Armand, watch over Kata for me and give some some water." Then Derrick left the Qunari in a long-bearded Warden's care. Had to be the most intimidating healer he ever seen. Bald man muttered something as he was checking. No one better dies here, not when I finally found them. "That was close, but she's breathing. Sir, they all need to rest and something to eat. Remember that cave?"

I do. Iskander looked at the wall of dust on the horizon. Without sun dried Wardens he just found, Grace could easily outrun it. It seemed he had to sleep in that cave tonight after all.

"Get them on the horse, Derrick. We're moving." Iskander said. "You can chew them up once we get to that place." Then he took his red cape off and handed it to the mage "Here, lass. Warp it around you nose and mouth. Close your eyes if it's getting windy. We are outrunning a sandstorm. Come on." A simple scarf should be enough for me "Derrick?"

"Packed up and ready, sir!"

"Good." One Eye Jackal turned to the mage. "Don't worry about the horse, she's smart. Step on my hand and get on her. Don't kick or get jumpy, understood?"

It's that mercenary from before, never thought he would be grateful to someone like him but this will be one of many things he wasn't expecting.

He handed Minne over to one of the other wardens, happy to be rid of her.

He downed the water that was offered, feeling much better, letting some of the water drip onto his head. With his pale complexion he was going to have a burn from the sun, one more thing to look forward to.

He saw the mercenary…...the one in the fancy outfit? What's his name…..his company treated him like he was a prince. Was he? Royalty didn't mean much in the Anderfels and if he was one, why was he a mercenary. Didn't really matter, he came out here to get us, motivation aside, Gwyn was thankful. He looked like he was helping Andryanna as well, a gentleman then. Helping the lady first.

“Excuse me, I would like to thank you for coming out here. We didn't expect to be gone so long but plans change.”

He gave the man respectful nod of his head.

She hadn’t thought about how parched she was until the water hit her tongue and Andie gulped down the water. “Thank you, sorry I don’t know your name.”

She took the red scarf carefully, admiring its high quality. “Thanks.” She attempted to wrap it around her face but her long hair made it a bit difficult, but after quickly tying her hair into a loose knot, Andie was able to cover her face.

Andie stared at the man holding out his hand for her to step into. “Oh, I’ve never ridden a horse before.” She touched the horse’s flank gently before bracing her other hand on the man’s shoulder, climbing gracelessly onto the horse. “Whoa, I feel tall.”

Tiberius stared at the horses, feeling sick to his stomach. There was no way he could get on one of those things, not a chance. Watching them load Katari and Minne onto the horses and seeing how one shuffled and stomped when Andie climbed up made him blanch. He handed the water canteen he'd drunk from back to one of the one-eyed man's mercenaries and edged away.

"I'll cover the rear of the party on foot," he proclaimed, voice slightly hoarse. Maybe he was a coward, but he'd rather have his own feet securely on the ground than be at the mercy of those lumbering beasts. He was certain he could keep up if the cave was nearby.

The lass was quite natural. She didn't afraid and placed herself firmly on Grace's back. "If this is tall for you then, you should have seen Fereldan breed then. The name's Iskander, by the way." He was going to climb on his mare when a Warden approached him. A pale man, quite young but obviously the oldest among the lost group.

My, my. He said plan---no, plans. This bloke is funny. Iskander softly chuckled as he nodded back. "I'm sure you will have a great story to share once we get back, Warden. I think The First would eagerly to hear it from you actually. I don't want to order you around so please get on one of those horses, we are heading out."

Then Iskander heard someone said he's not going to ride the horse. Give me a break. He rolled his eye just the moment Derrick eyes met his. Both of them looked at the man; the young legionnaire who fought bravely at Stonesnake Pass. The kid might think that would make him sounds tough or heroic, but his pale face and expression said otherwise.

It's your boy, Derrick. Do your thing or leave him here. I don't really care.

Derrick walked right to the poor bugger.

"Listen here, lad. In case you ain't paying attention. There's a big shit pile of dust coming our way and now you are pansy out. I don't know you but I'm your senior so look at my uniform here. Do you know what it means? The blue on my sleeves is from the face of idiots who failed to heed a simple warning and dropped cold on the dirt as the consequence. The yellow of my belt is from the piss I scared out of the those buggers who doubted me. And the brown on my boots? Son, if you don't unscrew you head right now you WILL know where that comes from. I don't care if you are gonna piss or shit your pants. It'll be damn sad and funny if I have to write to you mum her boy die before the real dance 'cause he's a damn moron. It's not just your arse on the line here. Did you see Katari?"

Bald man beat, looked right into the young man eyes. "You are gonna sit on that fucking horse or get tied up and drag by it. Oh, and it's a whole damn hour from here if your horse gallop, and don't tell me you can walk THAT long or you can run faster than a fucking courser 'cause that gonna be a damn lie. If you want to stay on foot, then why don't you just sit here, grab your cock and wait for that sandstorm to bury your craven arse while you are at it 'cause that the basically the same damn thing! But you ain't that stupid, yeah? Tell me, soldier!"

He narrowed his eyes at the mercenary and Andryanna. He didn't think they would ride together, what if something happens? He saw her put a hand on his shoulder. Not enough room for the Maker there. He made to protest but heard Tiberius say he wouldn't ride on the horse. The warden tried to convince him, but the boy still seemed upset by the idea. It was just a horse, he had fought darkspawn for Makers sake, what was one dumb animal compared to that. Gwyn though he would try to convince him. Everyone was tired, and Tiberius couldn't jog to shelter.

“Tiberius” he started gently “What if you ride with me? I will take off my armor and split it up among the men, that way the horse can carry us both. You can sit on it backwards and be our lookout, that way you're not really riding it and you can focus on something else” he grabbed the reins of a brown stallion and pulled it over forcefully. It wasn't nearly as big as his mare Sophie back at the fortress, but it would do.

“In the short time you have known me, have I ever taken gumption from any man? I certainly won't start with a beast. I will get you there in one piece, this I swear” this might work Maker willing, if not Gwyn still had some tricks up his sleeve it required. He wasn't worried about removing the armor, there were enough people here that any attack would be repelled easily; he was far from defenceless without it. “What do you say Tiberius?” he said as nicely as he could muster, smiling in a way he was looked sure looked odd. He was so unused to negotiating with people it was difficult.

Tiberius glanced back and forth between the Warden who was screaming at him and Gwyn, who spoke in the same cautious tone one would use on a feral dog. The craggy old Warden reminded him of the leathery sergeants he'd had back in the army, but all of his blustering and vitriol couldn't touch Tiberius' irrational panic. It was Gwyn's painful attempt at a smile that finally pulled the soldier back to reality. It was easy enough to fall into old habits once he was himself again. Tiberius found himself giving the Warden a shaky Tevinter salute. "Ser, I'm not that stupid, ser! I will ride with Gwyn, ser!"

The weathered Warden ran a hand over his bald head and grunted, obviously exasperated. "Damn idiots, the lot of them," he muttered, then marched off to mount his own horse. "Now mount up everyone, we've got a fucking sandstorm to outrun and we've wasted enough time!"

It took another look at Gwyn, who was still giving him that overly cautious attempt to be nice, for Tiberius to force himself towards a horse. Gwyn mounted, then offered a hand to Tiberius. Once he'd been tugged up behind Gwyn he grabbed the straps of the horse's saddlebags with white-knuckled hands. Face burning with shame, he kept his eyes squeezed closed nearly the entire way to the cave.

Andie watched Tiberius and Gwyn mount the same horse, a giggle in her throat.

"Be sure to keep room for Andraste, guys." She laughed at Iskader's confused expression. "Long story." She stroked the horse's mane, whispering to her gently.

"You're a fine gal, arent you? So brave." Andie began idly braiding sections of the mare's mane while Iskader lead them away, one of his arms snaked around her waist to keep her seated. "Does she like apples?"

So, Derrick's unique charisma worked. Again.

One Eyed Jackal amused by such a question. "Oh, she can eat it alright, but I think Grace prefer something less fancy like fresh grasses or simple fodder. She's a pure blood Anderfels warhorse, after all. Let's leave extravagance to our cheese obsessed friends in the south."

For one last time for depart, he looked at each rider one by one. "Alright, Derrick. Lead us there."


End file.
